I Am Chaos
by TheLordOfTheSea1
Summary: Everyone knows about the Doctor, but what about me, Chaos? My name is Chaos… And this is my story.
1. Prologue

I Am Chaos

 **I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO!**

Summary:

Everyone knows about the Doctor, but what about me, Chaos? My name is Chaos… And this is my story.

 **Prologue**

My name is Chaos. I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I used to be human but that was two hundred years ago. I am 225 years old and this... this is how my story starts.

 **A/n**

 **Chaos is a character that I made up myself and I am almost certain that I have come up with this story from my own imagination.**

 **TheLordOfTheSea1**


	2. Chapter 1

I Am Chaos

 **Chapter 1: When I was human**

As I got ready for the day I couldn't help but feel like something bad and extraordinary would happen today. Over the years I have learnt to trust my feelings, like the time of my mum and dad's wedding where they hired this really old car, I told them that it would brake down on their wedding day as it was old and unreliable. Guess what? I was right. You see it arrived at our house fine the driver turned off the engine and waited for us, when we were finished getting ready, we got in the car. The driver turned on the car, the engine didn't work, it just spluttered. There were other incidents like this, but I won't bore you with the details.

Anyway today I had a feeling that something would happen so I walked to work cautiously. Once I had got to work, a shop that sold the essentials and other things that you need in life, I went behind the counter and into the back room to tell my boss that I was here and to start putting things on the empty shelves at the front of the shop. Yep, that's my job.

Six, long and boring, hours later and I was £42 richer. I didn't want to get home yet, as I had been cooped up in a stuffed shop all day, so I walked home, the long way around. As I was walking through various side alleys I heard the sound of someone collapsing onto a concrete floor so, me being well, me I went to see what was happening. Now that I look back at it I'm not sure if that was the best or worst mistake I made in my entire life.

As I walked around a corner I couldn't help but wonder whether I should or shouldn't be doing this. I walked around a corner. In front of me was an odd lizard like person pointing an odd looking gun at the body of a dead person. The lizard thing hadn't seen me yet so I knocked the gun out of its hands. It turned around.

"Another ape" it said angrily before its three foot long tongue shot out and hit me in the neck.

It felt like someone had tipped lava into my veins and it was then that I knew the odd lizard creature had poisoned me. I turned and ran from the thing towards my house, as I got to the front door I opened it walked inside and locked it behind me. It was then that I was glad I was good at science so I went into my basement/lab and took a quick sample of the poison which I then put under a microscope. The poison was fatal and would kill me in ten minutes. I instantly got to work trying to make a cure but I knew that with the time I had left that I would be dead before I could even work out what chemicals to use, but it was worth a try. I had just identified the first chemical that I would need for the cure when the pain became unbearable and my knees collapsed from beneath me. I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't. So instead I screamed for help with my mind knowing that no one would be able to hear me.

That was when my day got even weirder, pieces of paper started to get blown around in a wind that should be impossible to exist as I was underground. A black box with odd circles on the sides slowly appeared. The door opened. An old man with a metal gauntlet for a left hand walked out wearing red robes with a gold trim, in his left hand he held an odd looking staff. He walked over to me and bent down.

"Hello, I am Rassilon. Who are you?" He asked

"I am, Antonio Omega Sigma Oswald." I answered cautiously.

"You are dying are you not? Young one." He said before he picked me up and took me to the odd black box.

He opened the door. My eyes went wide in shock at how big the room was. There were six other people in the room standing at the odd console positioned in the centre of the room. I could feel my eyes get heavy and I knew that I was minutes if not seconds away from dying.

"Do you want to live?" Rassilon asked me.

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't so I nodded instead.

"Very well, you six get us to Gallifrey now!" Rassilon exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 2

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;"I Am Chaos/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;"A/N Please tell me what you think about the story so far./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;"Chapter 2: I Become A Time Lord!/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;"When I woke up I wasn't in the odd black box any more. This room was even weirder, the walls were a sort of pale gold with what looked like holographic computers just in front of it. I moved onto my left side slightly and felt a soft mattress underneath me, the room had a few other beds in it but only one bed other than mine was occupied. There were these people wearing weird red lab coats crowded around the only other bed where someone was resting. It was a man. He was about 5 foot 9 inches, he had short black hair and blue eyes he was sitting up on the bed while all the others were fussing over him. He winked at me, he must have known that I was awake./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;"It was then that one of the people fussing over the man noticed that I was awake and rushed over to me. One of them scanned me with an odd machine that looked slightly like an Ipad. One of them started to speak to me but I did not understand what they were saying because they were speaking in another language, so I did the natural, I just stared at them like they were crazy and blinked a few times. Then all of them walked out of the room leaving me sitting up in the comfortable bed staring ahead of me. He started to try and speak to me but he was speaking in a different language than the other people that were in here before. I stared. He tried again and again in many different languages before giving up./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""Who are you?" I asked him./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""I am the-" The man started./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;"The same man who brought me into the odd black box, Rassilon I think his name was, walked over to me and studied the Ipad-like device that was on the bed next to me./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""Thank you Rassilon, but how am I alive? I should have died!" I questioned./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""You are wrong you died a few hours ago while we tried to save your life but, you have half an hour in an in between state now. You have two choices, become a Gallifreyan and then a timelord or, you can die as a human. The only problem is you have twenty minutes left in the in between state before you die properly and ten minutes are required to turn you into a Gallifreyan." Rassilon explained. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;"I thought about it for a few minutes, I mean I am on the brink of death and I have two options, live or die. "I have made my choice and I wish to live as a Gallifreyan."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""Good, very good. If you wish I will adopt you because if I don't you would be given a hard time by the rest of the Gallifreyans, they will be unable to give you a hard time as I am the Lord President of Gallifrey, this also means that anything happens to me you will become the Lord President."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""If you are sure then yes," was my reply./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""Good now, the scientists that were in the room earlier are going to change you into a Gallifreyan, what will happen is that you DNA will be changed from a double helix to a triple helix In a few months when you have learnt a bit about the planet, you will look into the untempered schism which will once again change your DNA to quadruple helix." Rassilon explained./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;"As Rassilon finished explaining the people from earlier walked into the room and came over to my bed, they started to assemble an odd machine./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""Young one you also have to choose a new name because the only people who should know your name are your parents and the woman you get married to it is a tradition that the husband and wife tell each other their true names, it also creates a mental bond between the two." Rassilon added./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""I wish to be called... Chaos," I said before a needle was stabbed in my arm and I blacked out./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;"strongA/N please tell me what you think about this story so far and if something I write is wrong just tell me and I will try to correct it, also if you have any questions just ask and I will try and respond./strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div 


	4. Chapter 3

I Am Chaos

 **This chapter is dedicated to: thealexofevil, for being the only person to leave a review about my story so far!**

Chapter 3: Adjusting to my new life

The second I woke up I could tell that I wasn't human anymore, my vision was sharper, my sense of smell hundreds of times better, my ears more sensitive and I could tell that instead of using only 10% of my brain that I was now using a lot more probably around 50%. This would take a while to get used to.

I looked around, I was still in the same room where I made my decision, the man that was here from when I woke up the first time was still here, unlucky, he must have been here for ages.

Knowing that I probably shouldn't, I sat up in the comfortable bed and rested on the headboard watching the man in front of me who had been here for absolutely ages.

"So who are you?" I asked.

"I am the Doctor, who are you?"he answered.

"I am Chaos, I used to be human but a Silurian poisoned me with it's tongue and as I lay dying in my basement Rassilon appeared in the black box, which now I think about it I am sure I have heard about a box that's bigger on the inside." I replied. "Sorry about that I start rambling sometimes when I am in a place I have never been in before."

"It's alright Chaos I find myself rambling a lot as well, anyway I am only in here because one of my experiments blew up and caused severe damage to my hearts and lungs." He stated with a slight smirk.

"What was this experiment?" I asked curious to know the answer.

"I was trying to build a Vortex Manipulator, but the power core was slightly unstable." He answered grimacing slightly as he said the last bit.

"What is a Vortex Manipulator?" Was all I said.

"A Vortex Manipulator is a watch that allows you to use the time vortex to travel through space and time."

"Huh," I muttered, more to myself than the Doctor. "That's pretty cool wonder if I could make one of those in a few years."

"Yes it is quite, but I have heard that it makes you feel really rough after you exit the vortex."

"So why would you want one?" I inquired.

"Since I was of a young age I have always wanted to travel the universe and watch history happen in front of me while I stood off to the side helping or just watching." The Doctor explained looking off into the distance with a dreamy look in his eyes." Of course using a Vortex Manipulator isn't the only way to travel through time and space you can also use a TARDIS which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, they are dimensionally transcendental and very very expensive."

At that moment the nurses walked into the room and studied the Doctor's iPad-like machine that probably told them how well his body was healing.

"Well it looks like you have healed up nicely so you can leave now." The person who I assumed was the head nurse told him before unhooking him from the many machines he was connected to.

"Well it looks like this is goodbye Chaos, maybe we will meet again one day." The Doctor stated as he stood up from his and headed to the doors.

"Goodbye Doctor, may we meet again." I replied as I watched him and the nurses leave the room.

I was alone. The room was silent except for the annoying beeping of the various machines around the room. With nothing else to do I tried to get to sleep. After a while I felt myself slowly, ever so slowly, fall asleep.

The next day (or at least I thought it was) I awoke to find my bed surrounded by the nurses checking the machines I was hooked up to.

As I watched the nurses using the machines Rassilon walked in and as he walked towards me he asked the nurse how I was doing.

"It is amazing Lord President at how quickly his body has adapted to the triple helix DNA, this is the fastest anyone has ever adapted and he is only the third person to go through this!" The head nurse exclaimed excitedly.

"That is good, I can teach him about our planet and beliefs quicker than I expected!" Rassilon explained with even more excitement, if that was possible, than the head nurse.

"That's good," I muttered, before saying a bit louder." I can't wait to get out of here and learn more about the species that I am now a part of!"


End file.
